User talk:Teethman
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to File:Moments in time.jpg! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Enodoc (talk) 23:57, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Fable Fanon Wes. I was gonna ask you if you wanted a place to post your work. I'm glad that you found us. In case you're wondering how I am familiar with your work, let me admit to you that you probably know me better as ExcellentGuide. I was involved with the Wiki long before I got a Gamertag and I use a variation of my real name here. I am glad that I have never been harrassed or had a problem because of this. If you have any questions or problems feel free to leave me a message on my talk page, you might also want to make sure that you "follow" your own talk page so that your email will let you know when you have messages. Unlike the Lionhead forums, our email notices works. LOL Garry Damrau(talk) 05:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC) How's it Going? Just wanted to drop in and see how you were finding it here, whether there's anything you're unsure about, whether you had any questions etc. It looks to me like you're finding it quite easy to upload stories, based on the rate at which they are appearing! If you're having a bit of trouble getting the 'Moments' series to appear in the infobox, it's registered as Moments in Time - Fable Stories, and unfortunately variations on that theme (such as "Fable Stories: Moments in Time") therefore don't work. That's not a problem, though; Garry and I are happy to update things like that in passing, so if you're unsure how to do it, or don't get around to it, it'll probably get done by one of us soon-ish anyway. I'm looking forward to reading your new additions to the series, and don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions! --Enodoc(Talk) 13:44, December 9, 2013 (UTC) 22:25, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Teethman (talk) Editing Hello Wes. I did a little editing of the infoboxs for your Moments.. pages. One note to mention, when adding images to the infobox the standard width is '220px'. Use that instead of 'thumb' please. The images fill the box out better and look much nicer. I also did a little ghost editing on The Painted Lake. To see the changes, click on History (in the tab next to Edit) and then click on the most recent 'Prev'. This will show you a side by side comparison of the page and its changes. Edits can be undone or rolled back to an older version if needed. Garry Damrau(talk) 07:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I transfered the Prologue over from the forum. (Fixed a few typos too.) I needed to change the format codes for italics and bold. Let me know how it looks to you. We can add an image if you like or make whatever adjustments you want. I liked it. Garry Damrau(talk) 05:48, December 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I took a stab at setting up the Chapters(Table of Contents) to your story. I would ask that you reconsider using all CAPS for the (Lords) chapters names. It appears like shouting. Until the pages are created, the links appears as grey but once pages exist they will change to light blue. If you have stories for the lines that are black we can link them as well. Keep at it. Your stuff is good and it will be a fine addition to our site. -Garry Damrau(talk) 09:36, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Cheers. Thanks for the help guys. I am not the best with spelling or grammar. So any corrections you see please make them because I dont! The formatting looks great. I want to complete the whole book as I have put a fair bit of time into the plan. There are some really cool twists and turns throughout the book. Its also told as a story within a story which is a bit weird but then i dont strictly do normal. I am a mad scientist afterall. I realy apprecaite the positive feedback and will continue with the FTA&S. JUst wish I had hours and hours to continue the moments as well. I wish I could get a bit more interest from the fable community as i thrive on the feedback!. Cheers Guys. Glad to help. We already have been discussing the chapter structure for Fable: The Axe and Scottman. I think we have it figured out. Keep writing and we'll keep publishing. Garry Damrau(talk) 01:33, December 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Don't be surprised if you don't get a lot of feedback. Fanon readers and writers have a tendency to not comment on other people's work. If you want to be a writer, you will have to get used to residing in obscurity. Garry Damrau(talk)